Until The Last Breath
by alyssa786
Summary: When two people love each other but just can't seem to get it together when do you get to the point when enough is enough?
1. Disclaimer

Hey all! I decided to restart the story "Until the Last Breath". I wasn't all that happy with it, not the reviews (thanks to those who did) but there was something about it. anyways I hope you enjoy the new version of "Until The Last Breath". Oh! And just so I don't have to say this every chapter I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR PLACES OF HARRY POTTER. THEY ARE ALL J.K. ROWLINGS WORK, got it? Good.  
  
Love Always, Alyssa 


	2. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER ONE: DIAGON ALLEY  
  
Now normally the streets of Diagon Alley weren't completely crowded as they were on this particular day. Not to say that they were usually empty either but at this particular time of the year prices were raises and the streets became crowded as parents and kids alike roamed the streets in excitement for the first term of the new year for Hogwarts was to begin in a week.  
  
"Prongs mate, I still can't believe Dumbledore would give you the position of Head Boy!" Exclaimed Sirius Black, a rather tall seventeen year old boy with nearly black hair that was rather easy to tame and teasing gray eyes exclaimed for what seemed like the millionth time that day to his best friend.  
  
"Padfoot give it up already will you? For the last time it's either been some sort of twisted mistake or he's really gone off his rocker now, I've never even been a prefect!" The other boy replied annoyed. This one was a bit shorter, not by much but enough to be constantly reminded by the other, what's half an inch anyway? James Potter had dark chocolate hair that stuck out in the back constantly and hazel eyes that were more lighter brown than green which made him kind of glad. In his mind there was only one person that he knew that was able to pull off green eyes, except he never really got to look at them all that much except for when that particular person was yelling at him.  
  
"Sorry mate but it's really fun to." He trailed off at the sight of two boys coming out of one of the stores, except for the fact that a couple of Hufflepuff girls noticed him staring in his direction and began to giggle hysterically. He began to wave as if trying to get their attention which made them giggle even harder until they realized who it was that he was waving at. "OI! MOONY! WORMTAIL OVER HERE!"  
  
Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the two boys that Sirius had been motioning two. The final marauders (if you could count Peter as one, lol) made their way towards them. Peter was the shortest of the four of them with light brown hair and eyes to match it. He was also the fattest of them and wasn't exactly the ladies type, the only type of girls that wanted him weren't exactly the type of girls that the marauders would go out with so he was out of luck. As for the other boy, Remus Lupin he was another who didn't really get out much either. He had his share of girls who were out to date him but because of the fact that he was a werewolf he figured that it would be best not to go out in case they ever found out. Remus's eyes were a light shade of blue and he had sandy blonde hair to go with it.  
  
"Who'd ya steal the badge form James?" Remus asked smoothly, though still weak and pale from the full moon last night. When James began to blow up at him none of them noticed Peter suddenly wince from a sharp pain in his right arm. He couldn't believe it! The Dark Lord was actually calling upon him.  
  
"Uh. I-I'll see you g-guys later." Peter stammered taking off as fast as his legs would take him, knocking down quite a few people and their things before he disappeared from sight.  
  
After James had finally calmed down some Sirius looked away from one of the many girls that he had been staring at. "Hey, where'd Wormtail go?"  
  
FINAL WORDS FROM ALYSSA  
  
So? What do y'all think so far? Let me know kay? Until next time.  
  
Love Always, Alyssa 


	3. Taken

ALYSSA'S NOTE: Has anyone else realized that in the first book Petunia is mentioned as a blonde? Think I like it better in the movies though. I am fully aware of how short it was but I have a lot of chapters coming up and honestly my attention wanders rather. OOH! A bird! Anyways, I hope that you find this chapter longer. Onto my next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Taken  
  
It was 7am as the entire Evans family sat down to breakfast. Robert Evans's grey eyes looked up at the series of girls sitting around the table. One blonde, a brunette, a redhead and a copper head sat around him. He ran a hand through his own brunette locks in amazement on how he was related to them all.  
  
"You're not going to be around today right freak?" The eldest one asked, more like hissed in a question like form. Petunia Daisy Evans was twenty and still living at home (I know some live at home at that age but I'm just stating facts here) seeing as she never went to college saying that Vernon Dursley was sure to propose soon because of a promotion so what was the point of getting a job? This wasn't exactly what her parents had wanted to hear but in their family one just couldn't throw another out on their ass because they have a different set of morals. Her hair was a mix between frizzy and curly light brown and she had dull hazel eyes to match it with splashes of freckles all over her tanned face.  
  
"For the last time Pet, I won't be here because.." The sixteen-year-old redhead was the middle child. Most psychologists would state that the middle child was invisible but that was far from a description of Lily Rose Evans seeing as she was a witch soon to be attending her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her hair cascaded gently past her shoulders in slight waves. Her eyes had an extremely light green ring around the middle of her eye and a deep ring of a mixture of jade and emerald surrounded it, taking over most of the color.  
  
She would have continued except for a rather loud shriek emerged from her older sister as an owl suddenly flew through the window and landed on the brunette's head. "Psst! Come here!" She instructed the owl calmly making it perch on her arm and took the parchment, a rather small package dropping onto the table.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for your final year. Not only will you have to continue with prefect duties but you will also have another series of duties including instructing prefect meetings with the assistance of Albus Dumbledore and arranging extra-curricular activities for the students. Please find enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment needed for the year. Good luck. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Her eyes widened immediately making the lighter green rim become nearly equal to the darker green that surrounded it. "I don't believe it," she said softly in amazement.  
  
"Lily? What is it? What'd ya get?" The youngest Evans girl asked as she petted the owl absentmindedly. Laurel Violet Evans was six years old with jaw length reddish brownish hair that always seemed to be pulled half of her face and huge deep blue eyes that stood out immensely against her pale skin.  
  
"I made head girl this year!'" Lily squealed excitedly, jumping out of her seat and spilling the bowl of scrambled eggs all over Petunia.  
  
"MY HAIR!!! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU FREAK!!" Petunia screamed angrily as she ran out of the room with everyone laughing at her.  
  
"I suppose that it's just as well. She's had better hair days." Whispered Jessica Evans. "Lily dear, would you mind taking Laurel shopping with you today?"  
  
"I suppose I could, she might get bored with it though. I'm just meeting Ria there to get school supplies."  
  
"How could I get bored Lils? It's all magic stuff right? I'll be down in five minutes!" With that the only two left at the table were a chuckling Mr. and Mrs. Evans.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Could you please explain to me what we are doing standing in front of a brick wall?"  
  
"Be patient will ya?" Lily said calmly as she suddenly heard her younger sister gasp in amazement. The bricks were carefully moving into position. Diagon Alley slowly came into view and before she knew what was going on Lily was being dragged onto the crowded streets.  
  
"This is amazing! I wanna see OOMPH!" As a chubby boy who was barely taller that her sister knocked into her, making her fall onto the ground.  
  
"OI! Watch where you're going you bloody git!" Lily yelled angrily at the rounded figure that had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Wow. You've really gotten a temper over the summer haven't you dear?" After helping Lauren up Lily's gaze fell upon an older couple who had just walked out of the pet store.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Henton!" Lily exclaimed having been engulfed in a hug by both of them.  
  
Laurel looked around excitedly knowing surely what would happen next "Where's Ria?"  
  
Mr. Henton's eyes sparkled as he watched his seventeen-year-old daughter was slowly sneaking closer and closer to the six year old. "AURG!" She swept Laurel suddenly up into the air who replied to this with an excited shriek of glee. When Laurel finally was set down the African-American (or England) grinned comically at the smallest Evans showing off the slight gap between her teeth and making her amethyst eyes sparkle happily. "Hey there kid."  
  
"I am not a kid!" Laurel snapped angrily, stomping her foot on the ground which wasn't helping her argument at all on not being a kid. "But hello."  
  
"Well then dears, we have some shopping to do. Ria, we'll meet you back here in a while got it?" Mrs. Henton spoke in her usual sugarcoated voice which one would think would be annoying but it could be strangely comforting at times.  
  
"All right! I get it!" Ria announced after listening to her mother warn her over and over about the necessities of being careful. Once they finally left she turned around. "Wanna ice cream?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, Evans. Always a pleasure." Sirius drawled, his eyes wandering over her before he realized that Laurel was watching him with shining wide eyes. "And you have yet to introduce me to this lovely little girl. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Laurel stared at the boy/man in front of her. Shaking slightly she took his hand. "L-l-laurel Evans."  
  
As if a rather comical idea hit him suddenly his face cracked into a maniacal grin. "OI! PRONGSIE!!" He yelled out to James, who had just walked out of the quidditch shop with Remus in tow, rolling his eyes at something James was saying. "COME HERE FOR A SEC!!"  
  
Lily flinched as Sirius had been standing rather close to her and, well he could be rather loud at times. No, scratch that. He was always loud, it was much, much more apparent now than before though.  
  
"James mate! I'd like to introduce you to the little Evans, maybe you'll have better luck with this one." Sirius joked gently pushing Laurel towards him.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Lily snapped angrily. "I honestly don't know what you're problem is?! Seeing as I won't even get close to Potter here what makes you think that I'll let my six year old sister?"  
  
James grinned down at Laurel which could look rather intimidating from her point of view. James was nearly a foot taller than Lily, her being 5'3 and himself being 6'2, and Laurel was much shorter than Lily was. One could only imagine what would happen if she saw Hagrid. "Not to worry there Liliflower." He said casually, draping an arm over her shoulders much to her disgust. "I've only got eyes for one Evans."  
  
"Aw, how sweet Potter. I can see poor Lily dripping with disgust with every word that you say. Too bad." Ria laughed, returning with ice cream and handing one to Laurel. "Here ya go kid."  
  
"I am NOT a kid!"  
  
(AN: Relax, Laurel does have a point in my story) * * * * *  
  
It was so strange. A cooling sensation was suddenly flooding over her. It was all so calm. She flinched suddenly, loud piercing screams became the only thing that she could hear. 'Please make it stop!' she pleaded in her mind, 'please!' Then suddenly there was nothing again. A figure slowly appeared, but it was all too blurry to focus on. 'Come.'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she fell towards the ground. "Oh my gosh Lily! Are you okay?" Ria gushed as Lily blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you watch Laurel for a bit? I'm gonna check my head out." Ria nodded as a response. "Do not cause havoc." Lily began to Laurel. "Because if the people of Hogwarts find out they'll do a spell to strip you of your powers if you have them." Lily said calmly as her sister's eyes widened in fear of losing magic that none of them were even sure that she had in the first place. With a glare that plainly said 'if you tell her the truth I'll seriously hurt you' to the Mauraders Lily let herself blank out again, letting the blurry figure lead her to where she was supposed to be going.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A-are you sure a-about this My Lord?"  
  
"Of course, the one is talented and once we have her then others must follow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
'Where am I?' Lily thought groggily as she regained control of her mind and took in her surroundings. She tried to move but conveniently was tied up to a lamp post and her wand was gone.  
  
"Looking for something mudblood?"  
  
Her fear filled eyes met up with cold ice blue ones. Luscius Malfoy.  
  
FINAL NOTE FROM ALYSSA:  
  
Ok, this one has to be longer! It was supposed to end somewhere else but I just couldn't write much longer and I wanted to get this up before exams! See ya! Love Always, Alyssa 


End file.
